


silence

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: [Irene Red Velvet Menangis Saat Acara Live, Penggemar Nyatakan Rasa Khawatir]Berita itu sudah tersebar luas, kekesalan Juhyun belum selesai.{sequel to book of roses}





	silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [book of roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971841) by [nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew). 



> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“ _This love blooms like roses, stays like a spring,_ ” Irene menyanyikan bagian tersebut sambil melirik pada Junmyeon. Lelaki itu bernyanyi sambil menutup matanya. “ _Eternal like a secret garden. I don't want the silence keep me from you_.”

Irene tidak dapat menahannya. Ia memandang ke atas, tetapi ujung matanya tetap basah. Ia menyeka kedua ujungnya.

Kemudian, ia langsung merasa menyesal. _Sial, ini acara live_. 

* * *

 

[Irene Red Velvet Menangis Saat Acara Live, Penggemar Nyatakan Rasa Khawatir]

Irene, leader dari salah satu girl group terkemuka di ranah musik K-Pop, yang masih melakukan promosi single-nya bersama Suho dari EXO dalam sub mereka SUHOxIRENE, terlihat menitikkan air mata saat sedang menyanyi secara live lagu mereka, Book of Roses versi akustik baru-baru ini.

Hal itu tidak terlihat secara nyata, akan tetapi penggemar begitu jeli mengamati pada menit-menit saat chorus lagu tersebut. Irene mendongak kemudian menyeka ujung matanya. Para penggemar mengomentari posting video tersebut dengan nada khawatir.

_“Kenapa dia menangis?_ _ㅠㅠ_ _Semoga dia baik-baik saja_ _ㅠㅠ_ _”_

_“Apakah dia sakit? Semoga dia tidak diforsir.”_

_“Geez, biarkan dia beristirahat_ _ㅠㅠ_ _”_

_“Apakah lirik itu membuatnya terharu?”_

“Mereka bisa melihatnya?” Juhyun bisa saja melemparkan ponsel itu ke tempat tidur, andai saja itu ponselnya. Ia menyerahkan kembali benda itu pada Seulgi, dengan layar yang masih menampilkan berita tersebut. “ _Oh my God_.”

“Biarkan mereka menganggap kau terharu pada lagu itu, _unnie_.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin lebih baik jika mereka tahu seperti itu. Jangan memberi pernyataan apapun.”

“Semoga saja berita ini tidak jadi besar.” Juhyun mengambil bantal dari balik punggungnya kemudian memeluknya. “Jadi aku tidak perlu membuat pernyataan bohong.”

Seulgi menatap Juhyun dengan penuh rasa iba. Seharusnya perempuan itu bahagia sekarang, tetapi ia masih merasa terbebani. Seulgi tidak punya cara lain lagi selain menepuk punggung Juhyun dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu perlu, “Sabar ya, unnie. Kalian berdua pasti akan menemukan caranya suatu saat nanti.” 

* * *

 

[ **beberapa hari sebelumnya** ]

Ia dan Junmyeon jarang sekali ke kantor agensi bersama. Junmyeon sudah pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya, tetapi selalu ia tolak. Akan tetapi, hari itu, manajernya sibuk dengan anggota yang lain (Seulgi sedang ikut _reality show_ , Sooyoung pergi ke luar negeri untuk pemotretan, dan Wendy menjadi seorang bintang tamu), sehingga akhirnya ia mau tak mau mengiyakan tawaran Junmyeon untuk ke kantor bersama. Junmyeon sudah meyakinkannya bahwa kaca mobil pribadinya sudah diganti dengan yang paling gelap, takkan ada yang tahu dia mengajak siapa.

Juhyun mengamati sekeliling begitu mobil Junmyeon keluar dari area parkir gedung dorm mereka. Tak terlihat siapa pun baginya, sehingga ia merasa cukup aman.

Mereka berurusan dengan cepat di dalam gedung, dan segera keluar begitu urusan itu selesai. Di _basement_ , tidak ada siapa-siapa. Junmyeon tidak langsung membuka kunci mobilnya, dia menarik tangan Juhyun untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

“Aku ingin bicara hal penting,” bisiknya, begitu dekat dengan telinga Juhyun.

Mata Juhyun dengan liar memandang ke berbagai arah. Tidak ada orang sejauh ini, maka ia pun langsung mengiyakan.

Junmyeon mundur darinya, tetapi terus menatapnya. Dia terlihat seperti ingin tersenyum, tetapi tertahan. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya.

“Aku benar-benar serius padamu. Aku ingin mengikatmu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bae Juhyun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

Juhyun termangu, memastikan ia tak bermimpi. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersentak. Terperangah dan menutup mulutnya.

“Apa kau menerimaku, Juhyun-ah?”

Juhyun mengangguk, tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Junmyeon langsung tersenyum bahagia, berdiri, dan mengambil tangan Juhyun. Memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Juhyun. “Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus dipikirkan setelah ini, tetapi yang ingin kupastikan adalah ... aku tidak ingin yang lain selain dirimu.”

Juhyun mendongak ke arah Junmyeon, matanya panas, dan ia pun langsung memeluk lelaki itu. 

* * *

 

Juhyun sedang memasak untuk makan siang di hari yang sedang kosong itu, kemudian dikejutkan oleh dering yang tak biasa dari ponselnya. Ia menyetel nada tertentu untuk orang-orang tertentu, yang ini adalah nada default yang hampir-hampir tak pernah dipakainya lagi. Biasanya yang menelepon ini hanya pihak-pihak tertentu, dan firasatnya langsung tidak baik.

“Halo, ya, Bae Juhyun di sini.”

“Juhyun-sshi, kau dan Kim Junmyeon, ke kantor, sekarang.”

Firasat itu semakin buruk lagi.

* * *

“Jelaskan foto ini sebelum foto ini tersebar ke pihak-pihak yang tidak kita kehendaki.”

Junmyeon dan Juhyun mengamati gambar dari ponsel yang disodorkan pada mereka. Sebuah foto, saat Junmyeon memasangkan cincin ke jari Juhyun, dan foto kedua saat Juhyun memeluknya. Foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh, agak buram karena pencahayaan yang kurang, tetapi jika orang-orang jeli, orang-orang bisa mengenali siapa itu dari fitur samping wajah mereka.

“Saat ini, hanya ponsel ini yang punya foto ini. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang bisa mengubah publikasi kalian berdua, kalian harus membuat penjelasan.”

Junmyeon dan Juhyun bungkam, tetapi saling berpandangan.

“Ini terlihat seperti foto seseorang sedang melamar kekasihnya.”

Juhyun terlihat gelisah, Junmyeon sekali lagi memandangnya. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah, akhirnya memberanikan diri bicara. “Kami berpacaran. Aku memang melamarnya, tetapi kami belum merencanakan apapun soal pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Aku berjanji akan memutuskannya dengan pertimbangan perusahaan.”

“Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Tidak dalam satu tahun ini. Tidak sampai perpanjangan kontrak berikutnya,” pria di hadapan mereka berkata dengan tegas.

Juhyun masih diam seribu bahasa.

“Dengar, kami tahu kalian sedang terlibat promosi, tetapi ada banyak pertimbangan jika kalian mempublikasikan soal hubungan kalian dalam waktu dekat. Ada banyak risiko dan itu mungkin mengubah citra kalian juga citra agensi. Secara pribadi aku tidak bisa setuju jika kalian mengatakan ini pada publik. _Timing_ -nya tidak tepat. Jangan katakan apapun pada publik—dan jangan habiskan waktu bersama di tempat umum.”

Junmyeon mencoba berdiplomasi, “Risiko apa saja itu?”

“Tanggapan atas rilisan kalian sangat bagus. Penggemar menyukai kalian sebagai duo. Jika ada berita pacaran di antaranya, reaksi publik akan berbeda, dan bisa saja setengahnya akan menjadi berbalik melawan kalian. Kalian adalah potensi yang bagus dan bisa menjadi prospek yang baik di masa akan datang. Tentu kita tidak ingin hal yang sebaliknya terjadi. Tahan dulu keinginan kalian untuk bercerita, dan biarkan kami yang memutuskan waktu untuk kalian mengumumkannya.”

* * *

Makanan di tengah-tengah meja jadi tidak tersentuh lagi. Suasana menjadi seperti di dalam sebuah ruang rapat yang penuh ketegangan. Sekarang pukul dua pagi, dan kelima orang di sana seperti sedang memutuskan sebuah rencana hidup dan mati.

“Aku hanya kesal ... kami tidak bisa berbagi kebahagiaan,” Juhyun memecah keheningan. “Dan katanya ... _prospek_? Aku benar-benar merasa diriku adalah komoditi yang tidak dianggap manusia seutuhnya.”

Wendy cuma bisa merangkulnya dan mengelus punggungnya.

“Aku bermimpi bisa mengumumkan hubunganku dengan tenang ... kemudian mengadakan pernikahan yang privat tetapi dapat dibagi ke banyak orang. Mungkin tak semua orang bisa setuju, tapi bukan tugas kita untuk membahagiakan semua orang, bukankah begitu? Yang menyukai kami pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi. Tak perlu peduli pada yang lain.” Juhyun pun menyandarkan punggungnya. “Dengan adanya hal tadi ... aku tidak yakin apa yang kuharapkan akan terwujud.”

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, mereka semua sangat bersimpati pada Juhyun tetapi tak ada yang merasa mampu memberi nasihat. Juhyun adalah kakak tertua, dan ketika kakak tertua mendapat masalah maka mereka jadi berpikir itu semakin jauh dari jangkauan kemampuan mereka untuk menanganinya.

“Bukan berarti aku menyesali lamaran Junmyeon. Hanya saja ....” Ia memandangi Seulgi, Wendy, Sooyoung, dan Yerim bergiliran. “... Aku tidak tahu tetap ada orang yang mengusik kami. Padahal kupastikan sebelumnya ... tidak ada siapa-siapa.”

“Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu,” Yerim memberanikan diri untuk bicara. “Andaikan tidak ada yang menangkap basah kalian, saat kalian memutuskna untuk menikah, pasti harus memberi tahu mereka, ‘kan?”

“Tapi bukan _orang itu_ yang harus menangani kami,” Juhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengepalkan tangan erat-erat saat menyebut salah satu _top manager_ yang memanggilnya tadi siang. “Kami akan langsung ke CEO, yang lebih bijak dan mengerti orang lain dengan baik. Junmyeon tahu caranya menuju ke atasan secara langsung dan melewati orang itu.”

Hampir secara bersamaan, mereka semua mengembuskan napas panjang. Pada akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di sofa yang sama dengan Juhyun dan memeluknya. 

* * *

 

[ **masa kini** ]

Junmyeon telah membaca berita itu, dia langsung menghubungi Juhyun.

“Aku membuatmu marah, ya?”

“Tidak.”

“Lalu kenapa? Kau capek?”

“Hmm, tidak juga.”

“Ayolah, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir.”

“Aku ... aku hanya terbawa perasaan. Lihat saja bagian lirik yang kunyanyikan saat itu.”

“Lirik ... hm ... oh. Ya.” Junmyeon tak bicara begitu lama, Juhyun pun diam seribu bahasa. Mereka sama-sama mengerti, hanya saja mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata masih cukup berat. Bagaimana cara si manajer mengadili mereka hari itu masih begitu ingin mereka indahkan. "Aku mengerti."

Juhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

“Juhyun-ah.”

“Ya?”

“Kautahu kan, apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap memilihmu? Aku tetap mencintaimu. Sampai kapan pun.”

“ _I don't want the silence keep me from you_ ," bisik Juhyun. "Kita harus bungkam. Aku tidak ingin kita sama-sama menjauh karena hal ini.”

“Hei, haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku?”

Juhyun merenung sebentar. “Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, Sayang.”

Terdengar tawa kecil yang membuat Juhyun sedikit lega. “Sayang? Oke. Ingat kalimatku, ya. Selamat malam. Selamat tidur.”

Juhyun meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya begitu lama. Seharusnya ini semua ini bukan masalah. Namun semua sudah terjadi, dan tak ada yang bisa diputar balik. Ini adalah risiko yang harus ditanggung.

(Apakah mereka pantas menerima ini?)

Juhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia masih bisa mendengar kalimat Junmyeon di telinganya. Ia masih bermimpi tentang lamaran romantis di sebuah restoran yang ditata sedemikian rupa, pernikahan yang diumumkan secara khusus, lalu dirayakan oleh orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, bahkan penggemar jika perlu. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Cincin di jari manisnya terasa dingin, ia mengelusnya, lalu mengulangi kalimat Junmyeon dengan bibirnya sendiri.


End file.
